G☆PC40 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 40: Awakening of the Demon! The Release of the Limiter! In Yomi, Maria was increasingly troubled. She put her hand on her head as she was suffering from headaches. Some flashbacks about of her troubled past as a bio-weapon and fighting against Jo surfaced from her mind, before to back to reality. Maria: Stop! I won't to relive that!! She breaking a rocky wall nearby while suffering from headaches, Maria panted before Oboro's voice was heard. Oboro's voice: What's wrong with you, Maria? Maria: Oboro? Oboro went towards the suffered Maria. Maria: Please, Oboro ... I want to fight against Jo and Meg, for the last time? Oboro: What, in this state? Maria: If I ever died, tell Prince Montague that I am no more of this world, when I would have died of course. Oboro: Very well... Meanwhile at Takamagahara, Meg's curse greatly increases from her left arm, she grasped her left arm as she felt the pain that noticed the others. Meg: Uuh gaaah! Jo: What's wrong, Meg? Meg: *pant* *pant* *pant*... Portia: It's probably her left arm! Rosette: Let me do it! She used a vial of holy water and a Divine Talisman with the power of sealed to limited Meg's curse. Meg: Thanks for the help, Rosette. Rosette: Purification and exorcism are my specialty! Lady Portia, I wonder what's going on with Meg's left arm? Portia: There's bad news about Meg... Everyone are watching Portia's bad news. Portia: I've to tell you that Meg's curse has continued to grow, as long as Orochi is still alive. Meg: And then? Portia: ... If you haven't manage to destroy Orochi, Meg's Limiter attached on her left arm would be broken, becoming a demon definitely and lose her humanity forever... And you have no choice but kill her! Everyone are shocked from bad news. Sei: But then there is not another way to save Meg from her curse? Portia: I fear that there is no way to destroy Orochi for free Meg from her curse. Meg: ... So the priority is to gather energy flow of Mugen Furyoku to unlock your resurrection power, and bring Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri to life. Before to fight against Orochi in Yomi. Portia: You're right, the lives of others come first. She had suddenly felt a bad omen, it was revealed that it was Maria and Cure Otohime who appeared. Maria possessed a strange tattoo to her right arm, similar from Jo. Jo: Maria. Cure Otohime shown her hand palm as she prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cure Otohime: Now, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Tsuchigumo. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Hermione: Eww, that's so disgusting! Cure Otohime: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 6 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 5 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Maria want to fight alone against Meg and Jo. Maria: Let me fight alone against you two! Jo: Alone against us? Maria: I want to know who I really am! Meg: Don't bring any lies into the world! Maria: It's the truth! I don't understand where I came from and why I was born! Cure Otohime: Hey, the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, came rather to fight against me! During the DokiDoki Cures' transformation sequence, it is first shown as Sharuru as a Lovely Commune comes, then a Transformation Lovead gets inserted and then it shows four screens. Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi: L-O-V-E! They then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Aguri will then prepare to transform into Cure Ace with the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Ai: Kyuppirappa!! She summoned the Love Eyes Palette. Aguri places her own Cure Lovead on the Love Eyes Palette, she grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. Then all of them fly as then Mana's hair starts to turn yellow and her hair ornaments start to come also then Rikka's hair also comes with the ornaments, also Alice's hair comes up with the ornaments and then Makoto's hair starts to come and then she raises her arms as then her gloves come out. After, Cure Sword's dress comes up as then the other cures get their dress. After that, Cure Heart's gloves show up as then Cure Diamond's boots come out and then Cure Rosetta's ribbon comes out and right after Cure Sword's jewel purple heart comes. She appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating the flames that ignited her. Her costume appears from the flames. Then Cure Heart rotates as then she introduces herself, right after Cure Diamond comes and introduces herself as then Cure Rosetta introduces herself and then Cure Sword also introduces herself and then Cure Ace also introduces herself. Cure Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! My beauty is the proof of justice. Finally flying, they raise their hands and did their pose as they declare themselves. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Dokidoki! Pretty Cure! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku), "死" (Shi). Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther and Moka: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross and placed on Cure Susanoo's back. Cure Sakuya's red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin on her hair. And finally, Cure Izanami's Spiritual Paintbrush turning into the bat wings and placed on Cure Izanami's back. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! Cure Izanami: The Death Goddess, the Rise of the Bat! Cure Izanami! Posing afterward with a Bat for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Izanami: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared "坎" (Kan) "離" (Ri) "兌" (Da) "震" (Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: North! South! West! East! Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen. The transformation sequence is completed. Their familiars are transformed directly into their hybrid-forms. Cure Otohime: Light Stone Dragon Princess: Toyotama! A giant green seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Toyotama. Cure Otohime: This is the last of the four legendary dragons I invoke! With Toyotama flying towards them to attacking, they trying to escaped from this dragon while Genbu grabbing Toyotama's neck and sent her away. The Ayakashi threw it's spider web wire towards them as they dodged it. With Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart on Suzaku's back as she launched the Flaming Art: Crimson Flame that burned the Ayakashi as it roared in pain. Cure Heart: It works! Fire was its weak point! Cure Amaterasu: This is the moment where---! As the Ayakashi threw a other spider web wire to attached Cure Amaterasu's left wrist, she cutting it. Cure Amaterasu: Yuck, it sticks this thing! But others many spider web are throwing towards Suzaku, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! A seal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn these spider webs. However, more many spider web are throwing that even Suzaku burned more others with the help from Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart, there are too many that Suzaku, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart were trapped by a spider web and be unable to move. Cure Heart: Oh crap! We're trapped!! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Unfortunately, the spit of the spider web sticking her golden beak that prevent her to throwing her flames. Suzaku: Mmmf! Mmmf! Cure Heart: It can't be! While Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond on Seiryu's back threw their icy powers at the Ayakashi, but it blocked their attacks completely and bounced them back. Seiryu flew and grabbed them. Seiryu: Are you okay?! Cure Diamond: Thanks! Seiryu: Draconic Change! She turned into a Wyvern form. Seiryu: Blue Flower Moonlight! Cure Diamond: Twinkle Diamond! Cure Tsukiyomi: Mirage Full Moon!! They launched their attacks towards the Ayakashi that provoked an explosion. However behind of the smoke, Toyotama rushed towards Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond. Cure Tsukiyomi: Slashing Moon Mirror!! Seiryu: Don't! Cure Tsukiyomi gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her hand to create an amulet paper, then sent it to created a mirror-like spiritual shield to defend them against Toyotama. However, as Toyotama wasn't a ranged attack but a summoning Shikigami, the Slashing Moon Mirror was easily disabled and broken. Toyotama whipped Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond away and being finally trapped by a spider web thrown by an Ayakashi. Chrno: No! They are trapped! I go to... Sei: *holding Chrno* No, don't go! Chrno: You want them to be devoured alive by this horrible spider?! Sei: We have another idea! She shown a Divine Talisman that represent Fire. Sei: Romeo, you can control the flames, right? Romeo: Yes why? *gasped* You mean that with these flames it allows to burned spider webs? Sei: Yes, it frees our trapped friends and burns this Ayakashi. She sent this Divine Talisman while Romeo launched blue flames in order to released Cure Amaterasu and others from these spider webs. However, Cure Otohime noticed quickly as before the flames and a Divine Talisman reaching towards these spider webs, she using her attack called the Sound Canon. Cure Otohime: Sound Canon!! She sucks in air through the mouth, then she opens her mouth and a purple orb appears in her. Cure Otohime then releases a beam of air filled with purple circles come out inside of her at the opponent and howling. These blue flames and the Divine Talisman were neutralized that shocked Sei and Romeo. Cure Otohime: You'll have wanted, troublemakers! Violent Noise!! She will use a shrill sound that will break the ears of people around (with a screen shaking effect). A tip, to plug their ears or risk being stunned and lose consciousness. Chrno: Ahhh! Romeo: Where did that horrible sound come from?! Cure Heart struggles as she had white rounded eyes with tears gushed and jaws dropped in a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: Eeeeeeek!! Cure Heart: Mwuaaaah!! My ears, that hurts!!! Cure Tsukiyomi: My ears! will breaking!! I won't to die!! Cure Diamond: That's so noisy!! Maria had her ears clogged up with her both hands to avoid to hear this Violent Noise from Cure Otohime. Cure Susanoo, Cure Rosetta and Kirin have also ears plugs since earlier, because Cure Susanoo knew that Cure Otohime prepare something horrible. Kirin: What's that awful noise~ Kisetsu?! Cure Susanoo: That's Violent Noise! Kirin: Violent Noise? Cure Susanoo: It's a pretty violent attack that even breaks our ears. A tip, to plug our ears or be stunned and lose consciousness. Maria turn her head to Cure Otohime with an anger glare in a comical way. Maria: Damn it you can't pay attention, you idiot!! Once Cure Otohime finished with her Violent Noise, some of them lost their consciousness and be stunned for a short time. Cure Otohime: Ayakashi, trapped them with your spider web! Ayakashi: Gyoooo! It send its spider web towards the allies and trapped them. Cure Otohime: That's it, nobody will disturb us anymore. Cure Sakuya's voice: Not as long as they were us! Cure Otohime noticed Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword riding on Byakko's back who's already activated his Metallic Arms. Meanwhile during the battle with Maria, Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta riding on Kirin's back and holding her reins while escaping from Maria's bullets a machine gun, Kirin is already activated her Earthly Crystals. Her silver hair growing up and her red eyes turned into golden, she is covered with golden crystals on the back and arms, presenting at the level of the wrists a kind of fur. She then has a mask so the two vertical lines appear and two horns surmount the mask. Kirin: Rock Bullet!! She created two rock bullets from her both guns-like cannons, she send them towards her target. But Maria destroy both Rock Bullets with her machine gun. Cure Susanoo: As I've been asking my question for months, why are you working for Montague?! Maria: It's not for me that I do as a Guardian of Yomi! But for Prince Montague! Kirin: H-He manipulated you~ Kisetsu? Maria: No... It was me who wanted to help him to accomplish his goal of reconquering Neo-Verona. One thing is, Prince Montague took me after I lost my memory. In a flashback when Maria battling against the RAPT cybots to allowed Meg and Jo to escape crossing the sea, Maria got shooted by RAPT cybots that provoke an explosion in front of Meg and the unconscious Jo while drifting to the sea. Meg: Mariaaaa!! Maria: *as voiceovers* (When I had headaches, a troubling memory came back to me. A disturbing memory I got shot at, there were two people who look like you as long as I saved them.) Back to reality with Cure Susanoo widened her eyes with realization. Cure Susanoo: Wait, those two people that you saved them... It was me and Jo? Cure Rosetta: Is it by chance, you lost your memory? Maria: I didn't remember where I came from or who I really am. Prince Montague had taken me after I became amnesiac, but I remembered my name. In a flashback with Maria wake up in a bed and open her eyes, she gets up and discovers Leontes by her side. Maria had the bandages around the injured body. Maria: W... Where I am? Leontes: We are at Yomi, a dark underworld where I have been the god and guardian of this place for 400 years. Maria: Who are you really? Leontes: I am Leontes Van De Montague. Where did you come from? Maria: I don't know. Leontes: Didn't you remember? Maria: I don't know. Leontes: And about of your name? Maria: ... Ma... Maria... My name is... Maria. Leontes: All right, as you did not remember where you came from, other than your name. So, what do you think of working for me, to be a sidekick? Maria: What purpose did you want to reach? Leontes: I want to take over the control of Neo-Verona, it's been 400 years that I'm preparing for my revenge. Maria: So in this case, I want to become your ally and fulfill your dream. Leontes: Seriously? Maria: Yes, I would do what you want to accomplish your goal, even let my life. End of the flashback, Byakko, Genbu and their battle partners are still confronted against the Ayakashi. Byakko: Don't worry with my Metallic Arms, because I---! However, the spider web wire was throwing to Byakko's both Metallic Arms and can't protected himself with his Metallic Arms and the enemy can't received any damage because of the spider web that made of adhesive glue. Byakko: It sticks! I can't move! Toyotama launched an aqua blast towards them, then a spider web trapped Cure Sakuya, Cure Sword and Byakko and make them unable to move. Cure Ace: Byakko! Sakuya! Sword! Cure Izanami: Oh no! They are suddenly trapped in a spider web. Genbu: Damn it! Intermission. Meg, Jo, Alice and Lance appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Susanoo, Kirin, Cure Rosetta and Lance appears in the second eyecatch. Cure Rosetta: Did you want it to help Montague achieve his goal of regaining control of Neo-Verona?! Maria: I'd everything I could to help him break the 45 Pentagram Seals and released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Cure Susanoo: You're insane! Your loyalty to Montague is not friendship at all! He will even betray you and your other allies! Kirin: Maria, we're supposed to be friends since our last battle in the Moon Empire! You won't to shed blood and commit violence! Didn't you remember?! These troubling memories resurfaced in Maria's mind, she battling against Jo in the Moon Empire. Before the screen turn to black and Leontes' voice was heard in Maria mind. Leontes' voice: Maria! Back to reality where Maria gone to insane and placed her both arms on her head. Maria: Waaaaah!! Stop!! Stop it please!! Kirin: Leontes is not your real friend!! The real friends are me and Meg!! Leontes' voice: Maria! Forget this foolish friendship!! In her mind, in a dark area, Maria was confronted by Leontes and Jo as she is torn between her loyalty to Leontes and her friendship with Jo. Jo: Remember our friendship! Come back to us!! Leontes: You mustn't listen to what she had to say!! Jo: Maria! Leontes: Maria! Jo: Maria! Leontes: Maria! Jo: Maria! Maria becomes more anxious about her choice. Leontes: Make your choice! Jo: She has no choice! I know what she's going to do!! Back to reality where Maria gone to insane and placed her both arms on her head. Maria: Nooooo!! I never want to hear that agaaaiiin!!! Ayakashi: Gyooooo!! It then went to berserk and rushed towards Kirin, Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta. Cure Rosetta: Damn, Maria went crazy! Kirin: This Ayakashi rushes to us~ Kisetsu! Cure Susanoo: Kirin! Kirin tried escaped with Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta and prepare their attacks. Cure Rosetta then inserts the Cure Lovies onto the Magical Lovely Pad. A yellow balloon with a green club on it appears above them as Cure Rosetta started to perform her attack. Cure Rosetta: Rosetta Balloon! She then spins around and claps her hands. Cure Rosetta: One, two and three! A yellow light in the form of a club appearing around the Lovely Pad. The balloon pops and a flurry of yellow ribbons as the ribbons encircle and bind the Ayakashi. Cure Susanoo: Thunder Beast Sword!! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. At first, she rising her Kusanagi Sword towards the sky, she gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into her Kusanagi Sword, lightnings will manifest in her Kusanagi Sword while the wind gale blows around of Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Launched Lightnings from the Sky at the Lion Knight, Destroy the Enemies by the Wrath of the God! Folding the wind gale around her Kusanagi Sword, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads lightning and wind gale wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. Cure Susanoo: '''Overkill, Precure! Lightning Strong Wind! She rushed with her Kusanagi Sword and slashed on to the targeted enemy, and in a lightning explosion destroys the target. '''Cure Rosetta: Does it work? However behind the smoke, a spider web wire was thrown towards Kirin, Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta. They are trying to run away, but Kirin's legs were trapped by a spider web who made her stumble, Cure Susanoo and Cure Rosetta are swayed and ejected away, before Cure Rosetta is spearheaded by the next spiderweb. Cure Susanoo: Rosetta! Kirin! When another spiderweb come to Cure Susanoo behind that noticed her, she dogged it. Cure Susanoo: Bastard! She rushed towards the Ayakashi instinctively, having her death glare and brandishing her Kusanagi Sword and preparing to attacking. Kirin: Susanoo, no!! Cure Susanoo: Mwuaaaah!! Thunder Beast Sword!! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted her target. But that does not work on this Ayakashi this time that shocked Cure Susanoo. Cure Susanoo: Oh no...! She suddenly finds herself bitten by the poisoned hooks of the Ayakashi, before thrown her away as Cure Susanoo dropped her Kusanagi Sword away to the cloudy ground, and Maria shoot her with a machine gun that shocked everyone around. Cure Susanoo became poisoned and bloodied and had the marks of poisoned bites. Cure Rosetta: Nooo!! Cure Susanoo has bulging eyes in despair, a strong and noisy breathing, and can no longer move because of the poison and injuries inflicted. Cure Izanami: Susanoo, hold on!! Damn it, if only I could free this stupid spiderweb! Cure Susanoo: (It's really the end? I'm really going to die...?) Seeing her Limiter attached on her left arm, she had to find a last solution that will take such risks. Cure Susanoo: (This Limiter, is this the only way to reverse the situation?) She remembered in her mind, during her battle against Cure Tsukiyomi, she showed her left arm equipped with the Limiter. Cure Susanoo opened the Limiter while the vapors came out after the open. The Limiter is dropped on the ground with a rustic and metallic noise, revealed her left Demon's Arm. Cure Susanoo turned into a formidable demon little by little, she groaned with rage. At first, her eyes are fully blue with fangs grows and her head turned a bestial head similar of a lion, her nails turned into claws and the skin turned into fully red and gain a lion tail. She roared with rage and echoed throughout the building. End of the flashback, Cure Susanoo has no choice but to remove her Limiter from her left arm in order to reverse the situation. Maria took the Kusanagi Sword, went to her and prepared to kill her. Maria: It's over for you, you're going to die... Lion Knight of Bailan! She raises her arm and brandishing the Kusanagi Sword. Cure Susanoo: *her right hand went to her Limiter* (I will, do it... For Jo.) Cure Sakuya: Susanoooo!! Cure Susanoo: (I must, protect my friends, and my beloved Jo.) In a flashback when Meg discus with Rosette. Meg: But thank you, you gave me courage... Rosette: Uh? Meg: Yes, these values you have told me, justice, friendship, and will. Juliet is somebody who's well yet, despite being a Hanyou. I apologize for this kind of harm to her. That's why I decided to join you. Rosette: Meg. Meg: From now on, I will help you to be able to defeat Orochi and release this curse. End of the flashback as Cure Susanoo was dying and about to removed her Limiter. Cure Susanoo: (Yes, that was the bond of friendship, if there are really friends who can be trusted, then I will protect you... Quit to become a demon!!) Kirin: Meg!! Maria is about to kill Cure Susanoo with the Kusanagi Sword. Cure Susanoo: (Farewell, everyone. Farewell, Jo...) Kirin: Meg!! Finally, Cure Susanoo opened the Limiter while the vapors came out after the open, that surprised Maria and her arm that hold the Kusanagi Sword stops itself. Maria: Steam? Don't tell me you---! This Demon's Arm suddenly grabbing the Kusanagi Sword to Maria's great surprise. Once the steam smoke dissipates, it was revealed that Cure Susanoo is becoming a full demon while growling like a beast that shocked everyone around, included some of them regain consciousness. Maria: What are you... Kirin: Why did you do that... Tell me why...? Cure Tsukiyomi: *just woke up* Susanoo, oh no... She become a full demon, she removed her Limiter from her left arm. Cure Diamond: *just woke up* What, that's really Susanoo?! Maria: You're a monster? A monster! *pointer her machine gun* Stay back!! However, Cure Susanoo jumped suddenly and ripping off her Kusanagi Sword from Maria's hand. She knocked out Maria on the head who made her lose consciousness and collapsed. As Cure Susanoo can no longer control herself and act like a real bloodthirsty beast, she had cut some of these spiderwebs that only released Sei, Cure Rosetta and Cure Izanami. She even destroyed Toyotama that disappeared and come back to the Book of Ryūgū that surprised Cure Otohime. Cure Otohime: What this abomination doing here?! Cure Susanoo rushed towards her and projected her away. Cure Otohime: (Impossible, that's girl who have a Demon's Arm is Meg?) She pull herself together and disappear into many amulet papers. Sei sent the Divine Talisman to burned all of the spiderwebs that released the remaining Cures, fairies and allies. Cure Izanami concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko. Cure Izanami: Reach the Death at the Bat, the Shadow Would be Ripped! Overkill, Precure! Death Beam! And then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards her target. The amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power of humanity. Sei quickly took this Divine Talisman. Cure Heart: Rosetta, to do something! But Cure Rosetta was very frightened of this aggressive scene. Cure Susanoo smirked diabolically while blood flowed from her head and on her face. She rushed towards Cure Rosetta and slammed violently her. Cure Sword: Stop it! No more harm to her! But she attacked now at Cure Sword. Cure Sword: Aah! Portia had stopped Cure Susanoo by hold her arms, she struggles like a savage and growled like a beast. Portia: We have no other solution, she had remove her Limiter! Cure Rosetta: You mean that... Portia: We should kill her is the only solution! Even if it's your friend, we have no choice!! Cure Rosetta gasped and was shocked to heard this. Lance: What are you...? Cure Heart: Don't do, Rosetta!! Cure Rosetta's right hand tremble like a leaf and her stare was covered by shadow. Cure Rosetta: Love Heart Arrow. The Love Heart Arrow appears in front of Cure Rosetta, then inserts the Lovies on her Love Heart Arrow. Cure Rosetta then touches 4 different coloured hearts and after the top heart shines yellow. Then she takes the arrow and about to pushes it as she hesitated. Cure Rosetta had tears appeared from her eyes. Lance: No!! Rosetta, no!! Kirin: Rosetta, don't!! Cure Rosetta: Even if you manage to get the upper hand, Meg is no longer to took her humanity again. Cure Ace: No! Cure Rosetta: I won't to kill the one who has become my friend since our meeting in Okinawa. Cure Diamond: Rosetta, no!! Cure Tsukiyomi: Meg is our friend! Portia: Why do you hesitate?! Even if she dies, her soul will be immortal as she will become a spirit in Takamagahara! When you've got enough energy to get me started, I could even bring you back to life with Meg! Lance: Rosetta, please don't...!! Cure Rosetta: I can't. If I kill her with selfishness, with such a sin that I have committed, it is my soul that will go to hell. Portia retained Cure Susanoo by force, but she was projected away on the ground by Cure Susanoo. She raise her head at the sky with rage. Cure Rosetta: I'm... so sorry, Meg. Cure Susanoo had noticed her, she rushed towards Cure Rosetta who's still unable to move and about to pulling this arrow in order to kill her. Kirin: Rosettaaa!! Lance: Stooop!! But when Cure Susanoo open her jaws to attacking and Cure Rosetta's going to pulling an arrow, Sei intervenes in front of them but wounded on the left arm to their great surprise, which making Cure Rosetta stop to perform it. Cure Rosetta: *widened* Sei! Lance: Sei, you... Sei: Why would you do something like that? You know it's not your kind to commit such violence. You won't hurting people, so you want only to protect them, right? Cure Rosetta: Sei. Lance: You can to, save Meg? Sei: Let me do it, because I have this Divine Talisman that allows Meg to bring back to humanity. She shown this Divine Talisman, then sent it towards Cure Susanoo in order to regain her humanity, as Cure Susanoo roared in pain until she come back to normal, she lost consciousness and collapsed. Sei and Cure Rosetta put the Limiter in Meg's left arm in place. Everyone was relieved that Meg was saved thanks to Sei who intervenes, because if she does not, it is Cure Rosetta who killed their friend. Kirin: Meg... Cure Rosetta: You saved her. Sei: There is nothing to say, kid. With a wind blow around, Cure Rosetta felt guilty. Cure Rosetta: ... Forgive me! Forgive me... Sei smirked at Cure Rosetta, shortly after with everyone come back to normal, Jo went to the unconscious Maria and took her in her arms. Jo: (... Maria...) Shortly after, Maria opens her eyes slowly and looks at Jo and the others around. Maria: Eeh I... Where I am? Jo: Are you okay? Maria: You're... You're Jo? Jo: But then, do you remember me? Maria: Yes, my lost memory came back after being stunned. I remembered one thing is that I sacrificed myself from RAPT cybots to save you and Meg. Jo: If you really had your memory back, promise me to stop obeying Leontes' orders. Maria: *tears flowed on her face* I promise you, I swear to you that never again would I shed blood or even serve brutal violence... In a flashback during a final test from the Moon Empire where she had killed many girls who are bio-weapons, then battling against Jo, before came back to present. Maria: Thank you, Jo, Meg... In a last scene shown in Yomi with Leontes sit on a throne, he think about of Maria for a last time. Leontes: Finally, I don't need her anymore. And Aion is not a trustworthy sidekick. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Aion: All, all let me down and betray me. In any case, I no longer need Cain and the others, nor even Prince Montague, the guy I despise him. What I really want is to create a new apocalypse in order for us demons to reach their liberties. I would be the only one to conquer the world, me alone! *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. The Blue Night Without a Silver Moon. Invaded by the Darkness! This last chapter from the "Takamagahara Arc" is coming to an end. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga